Through Tears and Thorns
by Cornadopia
Summary: A songfic, made with parts of my long story, "Mercutio and Allegra" with the song "A Time For Us" Love Theme From "Romeo and Juliet" . Just a quickly- thrown-together little 'aww'-prompter. Short and sweet.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own the song "A Time For Us"; Johnny Mathis owns it. I do own "Mercutio and Allegra", based on "Romeo and Juliet", which I do not own.

As always, this is dedicated to a person who probably knows who they are. Much love - though I know you can't return it.

Please review and enjoy,

Cornadopia

. . . .

Allegra woke some time later, still shaking from the fight with her father and all the sobbing. She had thought that maybe sleeping and crying would help her feel better. That had been childish of her, she thought. She had felt like a disgrace to the Capulet name her entire life, but never like this. She curled herself into a ball on her bed. Maybe this was an accident waiting to happen. She had known her father did not like her and had wanted a third son, not a sickly daughter. She wished she could have born into another family, like the Montagues. Surely they would not mind if their daughter loved Mercutio. Allegra sighed. She did love him. She recalled a few weeks ago, when they agreed not to marry but still to one day go away together to Venice. If it meant leaving Verona forever, Allegra thought she would love to go to Venice, with Mercutio, who she had never loved more, who would hold and protect her...

_A time for us, some day there'll be  
When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free_

Mercutio was less alarmed than he would expect himself to be. After a loud silence during which Allegra's gorgeous face was tensed up with concern, Mercutio sighed.

"A Capulet," he said, rubbing at his face.

"Mercutio!" Allegra hissed. "When you first saw me, before you knew even my first name, did you turn away? I have not changed. I have always been a Capulet."

_A time when dreams so long denied can flourish  
As we unveil the love we now must hide  
_

Why didst thou jump to protect Allegra?" Theobald demanded.

"Why didst thou not?" Mercutio said. "I do not fear Tybalt, and neither shouldst thou or thy brother. She is thy innnocent sister! One strike from that monster Alaverti and she would die had I not stepped in!"

Theobald gave him an icy stare. "Tell us not whether we love our sister."

"I am the only man here who knows what 'tis like to love thy sister!"

_A time for us, at last to see  
A life worthwhile for you and me_

"Ay," Benvolio said in a hushed tone, "I am here."

Mercutio's eyes were still closed. "Allegra is with child," he whispered.

"Ay, Mercutio," Benvolio said, feeling himself tear up. "Thou shalt be a father."

"Will we still go to Ven - Ven -"

"Venice, yes. Rest thy voice. Thou shalt go to Venice, and I will go, and Allegra will go, and she will have the child there."

"The King of Cats..." Mercutio heaved.

Benvolio had to smile. "Dead. Worms' meat. Romeo hath avenged thy death."

"I will not die." Mercutio's voice was thin. He opened his eyes ever so slightly. It was clear he saw Benvolio. He groggily placed his hand in the middle of his stomach, inches from the wound.

"She hath kissed me here."

_And with our love, through tears and thorns  
We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_

She looked into his dancing sapphire eyes, and said, "Mercutio… you are a fool, as am I."

He caressed her. "Not you -"

"- yes, me," Allegra said. "You and I have just argued about pride. Foolish, foolish pride. We have just argued about the strength of me, and a fight with Tibby. You are right. Prepostrous." She laid her head on his chest and heard his heart beating. He wrapped his arms around her, warming her as she soothed him.

"No matter how often you sicken," he whispered, "or how you are treated by your family, I, at least, shall never think you are made of glass. Pretty enough to be. Mother of hell, you are pretty…but not fragile - "

"Hush, Mercutio."

_A time for us, some day there'll be a new world  
A world of shining hope for you and me_

"See that, pretty one?"

"See what?"

"The sun on the river, how it doth sparkle. I see it in your eyeball. Nay, nay, do not laugh, really... 'tis there." He cocked his head. "Ay, right there. 'Tis nice. Very nice." He paused. "Venice is all sun and river. Unless it is dark, then 'tis moon and river, which I think is just as nice. Do not tell Abram I think so, I pray you."

Allegra shook her head. "Even if we are not married, may we still go to Venice one day?"

"Ay, we will. Never fear, we shall go one day. I care not what my friends will say, we shall go, and stay there for however long we wish... "

_For you and me_

"You did not guess my surname!" Allegra choked. "When you know my surname, you will surely not love me."

"Do not say that again," Mercutio said quietly, smiling down into her angelic face.

Allegra smiled and then quickly frowned again.

"Aha, you smiled!" Mercutio said.

"Nay," Allegra said.

"Ay, you did!"

Allegra could not stop herself any longer. She laughed, but did not look at Mercutio. She let go of his hand and drifted past him. There was a swinging bench nearby in the garden, and she approached it, but instead of sitting down on it, she looked back at Mercutio and beckoned him over with her bright smile.

_And with our love, through tears and thorns  
We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_

Mercutio could have said good-bye, but as he looked at her, something blocked him. The sun was setting and what had just happened had been one of the most horrible things Mercutio had ever seen in his life, but at that moment, the world was never lighter. Mercutio knew why. He had never been more fond of her smooth, gentle, smiling face until he had come so close to losing it. He never imagined he would ever come so frighteningly close to losing her. He had never been so afraid. His heart had stopped for a moment.

_A time for us, some day there'll be a new world  
A world of shining hope for you and me_

And Allegra thought as she slept that all the security she would ever want was with her when she was safe in Mercutio's arms, and that she would always find a protector in Mercutio.

_A world of shining hope for you and me._

Although Allegra had fainted, Mercutio, as he ran, knew this had been a wonderful, wonderful night, that he would never be the same again, and that he did ineed love Allegra Capulet.

~ _The end _~


End file.
